But It's Better If You Do
- девятый трек альбома "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" американской поп-рок-группы Panic! At The Disco и третий сингл с этого альбома. Длительность трека составляет 3:25. О сингле thumb|Обложка сингла "But It's Better If You Do"Сингл выпущен 16 мая 2006 года. Это третий по счёту сингл с этого альбома и второй сингл, на который был снят клип. Список композиций: UK/CD Digital Список композиций: UK 7" Poster Bag Список композиций: UK 7" Colored Vinyl Список композиций: WMI CD Список композиций: WMI CD/Digital Клип thumb|right|335 px|Официальный клип Видео начинается с чёрно-белого вступления, где мужчина (его роль исполняет Брендон Ури) разговаривает со своей девушкой. Она беспокоится, что он постоянно поет в нелегальных стриптиз-клубах; он говорит, что не ходит в нелегальные стриптиз-клубы. Видео продолжается песней в обзоре стриптиз-клуба. Ури выступает на сцене с другими участниками Panic! At The Disco. Ури видит женщину, которая очень интересуется им. Они отступают в отдельную комнату. Двое начинают целоваться, и Ури снимает маску. Женщина также снимает маску, чтобы показать, что она на самом деле его девушка. Его девушка шлепает его и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Однако, когда она продвигается вперед, полиция врывается в клуб и арестовывает ее. Брендон также задерживают. Они оба садятся в полицейскую машину, понимающе ухмыляются друг другу, и сцена исчезает в том же черно-белом цвете, что и вступление. Это было последнее видео с Брентом Уилсоном на басу. Слова Now I'm of consenting age To be forgetting you in a cabaret Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen May even ask my name As she sheds her skin on stage I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A. The strip joint veteran sits two away Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri... And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance And paying in naivety Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance And paying in naivety But, but I'm afraid that I Well, I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead-d-dead-d-dead-d-dead in this place Well, I'm afraid that I Well, that's right, well I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance And paying in naivety Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance And paying in naivety Well, I'm afraid that I Well, I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead-d-dead-d-dead-d-dead in this place Well, I'm afraid that I Well, that's right, well I may have faked it And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance And paying in naivety Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance And paying in naivety Praying for love and paying in naivety Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh Категория:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Категория:Треки Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с альбома A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Категория:Клипы